television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Star 6
Big Star 6 is the 17th episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis The two main actors of the Big Hero 6 play are sick, and Star and Draco decide to take the roles, but the play doesn't go like planned. Plot Samantha tells Taylor "Draco" and Star that her class will have a Big Hero 6 play on Thursday, May 7. Samantha reveals that she is the actress of Honey Lemon. They talk about the play until Absol comes and tells that them that the play has to be cancelled because the actors of Hiro and Baymax, the two main characters, are sick and can't come to school on Thursday. Samantha is sad until Star and Draco decide to take the roles, with Star being Hiro and Draco being Baymax. After school, the three decide to watch the movie Big Hero 6 so that Star and Draco get to know the plot better. After that, Star and Draco try to learn some of the most important lines as it would be nearly impossible to remember every line. Later that day, Star meets Leo at the Lost Islands and tells him about the play. Leo says that he might know something about Big Hero 6, but he is not allowed to leave school at the time when the play is. However, he decides to tell Drake and Aidan about the play as well. At MovieStarPlanet High, Star and Draco prepare for the play until it starts. After that, their acting doesn't go very well, but they try to seem as natural as possible. However, during a scene where Hiro and Baymax are chased, suddenly, another Hiro and another Baymax as well as Hiccup and Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon appear. Suddenly, Star and Draco start a fight with the other Baymax and Hiro and go off-stage, where those two turn out to be Leo (Hiro) and Thibo (Baymax) who escaped school. They tell that Hiccup is in fact Aidan and Toothless is Drake. Star dresses up as Astrid and Draco dresses up as Stormfly (Astrid's dragon). The four return to the stage and Astrid says that the real Hiro and Baymax managed to defeat the fakers. After that, the plot gets additional details with Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly. In the end, the play turns out to be better than expected. At the end of the play, Star notices Brandon, BC and Poseidon in the audience. After the play, BH tells that both Thibo and Leo can rejoin the User Squad any moment. Thibo says that he will think about it while Leo says that he doesn't want to join a group with more than 20 members. Characters * Star (Hiro/Astrid) * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" (Baymax/Stormfly) * Samantha (Honey Lemon) * Zoey "Absol" * Leo (Hiro) * Thibo (Baymax) * Aidan (Hiccup) * Drake (Toothless) * Brandon * Benjamin Christopher "BC" * Poseidon Trivia * The episode's name is a reference to the movie Big Hero 6. * This is the first episode in the series where someone is known to be sick. * This is also the first time in the series where Taylor "Draco" and Samanta meet Leo, Aidan, Drake and Thibo. Category:Episodes Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet